


A Game of Luck

by nazehiko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, workinprogress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazehiko/pseuds/nazehiko
Summary: She was incredibly lucky.She survived the breach of Shiganshina.She survived the Battle of Trost.She always lived to see the sun rise another day, whether or not ten thousand fell around her, she always emerged unscathed.The power of luck, for an unlucky girl.------Female! Reader
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Game Begin

[Name] [Last Name] was a girl with a fiery attitude. She thrived off the attention of others, yet at the same time, she had few friends. 

She was part of a family of four, living within the bustling city of Shiganshina. Her mom was a stay at home caretaker, her father a well-known and skilled carpenter, with her older brother learning the trade of the family, a fiance at his side. 

[Name] herself was a ten year old girl, opting to roam the streets of the stone city in her free time and cause a ruckus everywhere she went. She...wasn't very bright, but she had the stubbornness of a bull with the build of a flower, creating a deadly combo. 

She was the perfect embodiment of her parents, a perfect mix, some would say. 

[Name] loved her life, she was happy, she was content, she would even say she was lucky to be able to have such a wonderful life. 

But that luck would soon come to be tested, when the head of the Colossal Titan would look out upon the walls in disgrace and cast it's judgement upon the land. When a third of humanity was put to the test, and forced to choose whether to fight or give up. 

And for [Name], well she would choose, just not now. 


	2. The Fall of Shiganshina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes, and Armin is introduced

The day Shiganshina fell, [Name] realized something about herself. 

She was incredibly lucky. 

She had watched as the wall crumbled before her very eyes, the titans crawling through the gaping hole, smiles creased onto their faces in delight as the humans looked on in terror. 

“R-run!” 

Her tiny legs frantically carried her through the crowded streets, assessing the damage of the debris from the wall. 

Crumbled buildings trapped inhabitants inside, their last wails and pleads for help going unheard as the citizens scrambled for the gates. 

[Name] ran the opposite way as everyone else, searching for her small house out of fear of the worst. 

And she found it. 

Accept it wasn’t there anymore. 

The house was in shambles, what was once a humble abode was now reduced to piles of shattered wood, blood spattered all over the place. 

Then a scream. It came from under the wood, a single plea for help, desperation clawing at the person's throat. 

“Mom!” [Name] took a step forward, scrambling into the mess and began digging, the wood scratching her hands, beads of blood beginning to fall onto the mess below her. 

“H-honey? Honey! Please, help me!” [Name’s] mother called out from under the rubble. Tiny [Name] frantically dug, the blood seeping from her hands staining the wood red as she tossed the pieces aside. 

Spotting a hand, [Name] reached for it. A thundering step from behind her caused her to freeze. 

As if the gods themselves appeared, a giant, fleshy hand came down right in front of [Name], plucking her mother right out of the mess. 

Spinning around, [Name] felt tears brimming her eyes, staring up at the monster with broken confidence. 

The titan barely spared her a single glance, [Names] mother thrashing around in its hand, her leg visibly broken. 

"Don't touch me you field! No, no, please, I beg of you!" Her screeched went unheard, the titan opening in maws and lowering the women in. 

As if to mock her, the titan lowered its eyes to [Name], the small girl looking on in horror. 

Then it closed its jaws, clamping down and detaching her mothers legs from the rest of her body. 

A last blood curdling scream came from her mother before the woman fainted, the rest of her body slipping right down the titans throat. 

Blood was splattered across the titans face as it began to reach for more, most likely [Name]’s father and brother underneath the mess that was her crumbled life. 

In a fit of pointless rage, the small girl picked up a piece of wood before rushing to the titans leg, shouting insults and curses at the titan. 

Hitting the ankle of the beast, [Names] hand slipped and slid down the piece of wood, a white hot sting coming from her palm almost immediately. 

Dropping the wood, [Name] clutched her hand and stared at the gash in her palm that was sure to scar.

"[Name]..."

A simple utter of her name caused the girl to snap her head towards the source, the person being her older brother in the clutches of the titan. 

He had been in his early twenties and had a bright future as a carpenter, sure to bring money to the family. He had been engaged to a beautiful woman, and he had been happier than ever. 

Her brother never failed to treat her like his little princess, always bringing [Name] gifts and taking her out on trips. He was her father when her father was away, and he was [Name]'s stone that she went to whenever she needed support. 

Someone she thought she would never lose. 

The scream that erupted from her throat stripped it raw. It came out abruptly, surprising even [Name] but the pain in her chest overpowered anything.

The transparent rivulets falling from her eyes went unnoticed as she watched her brother, the one she loved so dearly, let out one last sob before disappearing into the titans mouth. 

Just before the beast closed its mouth, a single scream emanated from its throat, no doubt coming from [Name]'s brother. 

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no._

Another scream, this one attracting the attention of the titan who leaned down, its wide eyes zoning in on the girl. 

"Why!? I thought we were all supposed to be safe?! Why, why, why, why, why!?"

[Name] was a blubbering mess as the titan picked up its foot, ready to smash the little girl to smithereens. 

Looking up at the massive beast, the little girl couldn't do anything as she looked death in the face and cursed it.

Picking up her small hand, she lifted her middle finger towards the beast. 

"Fuck you."

And all of a sudden, she was off her feet. 

Clutched in the arms of a Garrison soldier, the man sprinted through the demolished streets as he ran for both their sakes. 

"No! No, let me go!" [Name] thrashed about as she watched the titan bring its foot down on nothing before continuing on its dig through _her_ house. 

"Let me go! Please, my family is still back there! My mom, my brother and my dad! Please, I can still save them!" [Name] frantically clawed at the arm holding her in place, the Garrison soldier barely so much as flinching as he only held her tighter. 

The girl was obviously in denial. Her brain not letting her realize the fact that everyone she loved dearly was _dead, gone,_ in the clutches of the beast she would learn to hate. 

"I'm sorry, kid." And [Name] paused, letting the words sink in. 

Looking back towards the mess that was her home, another set of hot tears cascaded down her cheeks, her sights set upon the body of her father in the titans hand. 

And everything crashed down on her. 

"No, no it can't be, please it can't be…" [Name] clutched at her hair and pulled, her scalp on fire due to the abuse. 

But nevertheless, she pulled and pulled with no regard for her own health. 

"Please," she begged to no one, "don't let it be real." 

But the screams all around her immediately proved her wrong. The smell of blood invaded her senses as she looked up just in time to see the both of them pass a large boulder, a red substance seeping out from beneath the stone. 

A large hand came up to the back of her head, gently pushing her face into the man's shoulder. 

"Don't look, you've been through enough already. You're lucky to even be alive." The man spoke, his eyes focused up ahead. 

[Name]'s eyes went wide, her grip on her hair only getting tighter and tighter as another sob ripped its way through her throat. 

Arriving at a leaving boat, the man placed her on the deck, the crowds of people behind him shouting their protests.

"Why do you let her on?! What's so great about her, I'm the one who can be useful to society!" 

"Please, take my child too!" 

"My baby! I can't find my baby, is she safe?!"

The man simply made eye contact with [Name] before bringing his hands up to her face, and covering her ears. 

The short few seconds of silence seemed to reset [Name] as she untangled her fingers from her hair and let her arms fall beside her. 

Her dull eyes stared back up at the Garrison soldier who merely nodded before jumping back into the masses. 

The gate to the boat slammed shut as the mode of transportation floated along the water. Leaning against the hull of the boat, [Name] blankly stared at the sky, so many emotions rushing through her that she just felt numb. 

A sting from her hand caused her to bring it to her face, inspecting the deep gash on her palm, a single stream of blood running down her arm. 

Looking towards the wall in the distance, she vaguely wondered where everything went wrong. What happened? 

A streak of yellow across the sky blinded the girl for a second, the sound of distant stomping vaguely heard from behind the wall. 

And then the wall came crashing down. 

An armored titan emerged from the rubble of the wall, a cascade of steam released from its mouth as it stood up to its full height, casting a look towards the fleeing boats. 

Turning around, it went back the way it came. But the cream color of the titans soon took its place, further claiming another wall as their own. 

[Name] felt her blood go cold, a shock so hot to her system that she could only stare in horror at the mess before her. 

And before she could utter a word, all color faded from her vision as her legs collapsed from beneath her. 

She had passed out.

A particular blonde boy managed to catch the girl in time. He had already been close to the girl, having come to check up on her after seeing her injuries. 

The girl had looked dangerously pale, a long gash spanning the length of her hand and a blank look in her eyes as she looked out at the land. 

She never spared anyone a glance, only providing a reaction when the second titan broke through the wall, and from there, Armin could practically see her spiral into insanity. 

And then she had collapsed, Armin scuttling to her side, Mikasa following him to help him lift the girl and set her upright. 

The girl was heaving, sweat wetting the collar of her shirt as her chest rose and fell with every forced breath. 

Lightly patting the girl's face, Armin tried to wake her. 

"Hey, hey, can you hear me?" The girl provided no such response, simply scrunched her eyes in what seemed like pain. 

Casting a glance at Eren who was also staring out at his own version of hell on Earth, Armin let out a deep sigh. 

If it weren't for the adrenaline forcing its way through his veins, he probably would have passed out as well.

  
  



	3. The Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You loose your family and develop bad coping habits.

A massive headache was what woke [Name] up. 

She clutched her head as she sat up, a set of bandages making her left hand a bit heavier than before. 

"Oh you're up!" Turning to the side, the nurse smiled at [Name], wringing out a wet cloth as she began to dab at the girl’s forehead. 

"You had an incredibly high fever and had passed out on the boat here! A small group of kids brought you here, so make sure you thank them!" The nurse tutted, much like a mother. 

[Name] simply sighed, pushing away the memories of her mother as they painfully flashed behind her eyelids. 

The nurse, seeing the girls discomfort, sighed and took her hands off her hips, her shoulders sagging just a bit. 

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. This world really is cruel." The nurse breathed out as she sank into the chair beside the bed. 

Now that [Name] looked at her, the nurse had deep bags beneath her eyes, and the stress was prominent in her features, from the way her eyes were forcefully pressed closed, down to the way her hands were clasped together in a tight grip. 

Reaching out to the bedside table, [Name] picked up the glass of water and brought it to her lips before downing the entire glass.

The translucent liquid set fire to her throat, the earlier screaming session causing the girl to slightly regret it.

"It’s alright…" If anything, [Name] looked worse, the girl concluded. She was in a change of pajamas, bandages littering her hands and a dull ache spanning the entirety of her head. 

Her head hurt, and quite frankly, if it weren't for the fact that she was breathing, it felt as if a huge gaping hole was where her heart was. 

Forcing a small smile at the nurse who simply studied the girl, the nurse smiled back. 

With no words, both of the girls shared their pain through their smiles, telling the other just how far they'd fallen. 

A knock at the door that [Name] just noticed alerted the nurse who patted the girl on the shoulder before opening the door a crack and sticking her head out. 

A few seconds of low chatter later, and the nurse stepped aside, a small group of three entering the room. 

"This is the group that brought you here! Now, remember what I said," the nurse tapped her chin as she directed her gaze towards [Name] who loudly sipped her water, "and I'll be back later to change your bandages."

The nurse slipped out of the room with a simple goodbye, shutting it gently behind her. 

It was silent for a solid five seconds before [Name] decided to speak. 

"I'm so-"

"I'm Eren!" Looking up in slight surprise, [Name] set her eyes upon a boy with turquoise eyes and a brown set of hair. He sported what anyone could guess was a painful smile, spread forcefully across his cheeks. 

[Name] said nothing about it as she merely nodded at the boy. Opening her mouth to introduce herself before being interrupted again. 

"I'm Armin, and this is Mikasa." A blonde boy stated, a straw hat clutched in his hands as he motioned to a girl on the end. She had a red scarf covering the bottom half of her face as she lowered the scarf a bit before lowering her head in acknowledgment.

Finally getting the chance to talk, [Name] introduced herself. 

"[Name] [Last Name], its nice to meet you." [Name] nodded to the three, clutching the glass in her hands a little tighter. 

"Thank you, by the way." [Name] uttered, lowering her gaze to her lap. 

Eren seemed to make some type of noise of surprise before he roughly pushed Armin and Mikasa forward. 

"These two helped you so talk to them!" Eren crossed his arms, his early teenage ego seeping through just a bit. 

Armin seemed surprised at the outburst, looking towards [Name] in slight panic before bowing at the hips. 

"Please, you don’t need to thank us! Feel free to ask us for help if you ever need it!" 

Mikasa nodded profusely from behind him, Eren nodding his head as well, a cocky smirk adorning his mouth. 

[Name] amidst the amount of pain in her chest, felt a small amount of energy return to her. 

And so she smiled, a breathy laugh leaving her lips causing the three kids to look towards her. 

What was once the silent girl was silent no more. 

\------

"So I managed to get fourteen loaves of bread-"

"What!?"

[Name] amidst the crowd of people, had her arms full with what was essentially an entire bakery in her arms as Eren and Armin gaped. It had been three months since the Fall of Shiganshina, the kids finding solace in each other in a world that so cruelly left them abandoned. 

"Yeah, um, that fat guy over there, he accidentally knocked them over and just decided to give them all to me."

[Name] bobbed her head back and forth as if she hadn't just struck gold. 

Eren jumped forward, taking a part of the bread and hiding them in his arms. "Well don't have them out in the open! People could steal them!" 

[Name] got the message, stuffing an entire one in her mouth, passing some to Armin and Mikasa who looked at her in awe. 

"Um yeah, I don't know what to do with fourteen loaves of bread." [Name] said confidently, her words being not so confident. 

Armin just sighed, watching Eren begin inhaling the breads like he was in some eating competition. 

"You really are lucky, [Name]."

Eren expressed his agreement with a muffled 'I know right' as the quad began eating their abundance of breads. 

[Name] just shrugged. "I mean, I guess, I just think of it as coincidence." 

"Seems more like you're cheating at life." Eren licked his fingers, the five breads that were in his hands now gone into the abyss that was his stomach. 

A commotion behind the group of kids caused them all to look over. 

A poor man was pushed to the floor, [Name] recognizing the man as the one who gave her the bread. 

A group of military lackeys loomed over him. "Where did the bread go?! Those weren't for you to just give away, now look at us, we're starving!" 

The group of soldiers, when you looked at them like they said, were definitely not starving. A bottle of booze hung loosely in the grasp of one of them.

The poor excuse of a soldier at the front grabbed the baker by the collar. "We will throw you behind bars if you don't find us those breads." He spat. 

The baker was shaking, his hands grasping his apron in fear of being mistreated. 

The soldier spat at the face of the baker, and that was all it took for [Name] to chuck one of the breads in her hand. 

The specific bread landing right in the eye of the soldier.

"Who threw that-" 

The soldier was tackled to the floor, [Name] taking the bread from earlier and continuing to assault the officer. 

"[Name] no!" Armin attempted to reprimand her.

Eren was not a step behind the girl a second later, landing a well deserved punch to one of the officers who attempted to grab [Name]. 

Armin and Mikasa rushed over to grab the two, Armin hooking his arms under [Name]'s armpits before lifting her up. 

Kicking out one last time, [Name] kicked the officer right in the nose, breaking it. 

Both of the kids flinched at the noise, Mikasa successfully rounding up Eren as well as the kids took off through the streets. 

[Name] laughed as they rushed down the steps, Armin dragging her behind him. Eren stumbled somewhere ahead of them, Mikasa grabbing him by the collar and setting him upright. 

Somewhere behind them, the group of officers ordered for the capture of all four of them, a flurry of steps appearing right afterwards. 

Splitting into two groups, [Name] went with Armin as Eren went with Mikasa, all four of them disappearing into the city's alleyways. 

[Name] still hadn't stopped laughing as she was being dragged along like a child by her parent. 

"Please [Name], stop laughing!" Armin pleaded, his plea falling on deaf ears as the girl couldn't stop laughing. 

"I-i'm sorry!" The girl wheezed. 

Turning another corner, Armin shoved [Name] into an open door before closing it behind them. 

Stuffing [Name]'s head in his straw hat, the girl stopped laughing out of surprise for a few seconds, just enough time to let the soldiers outside pass by oblivious.

It was time like these that Armin was glad the Garrison was made up of nothing but drunks. 

"I just beat someone with a baguette." [Name] laughed, finally calming down. 

Armin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

"You can't just do that, [Name]! We could've gotten arrested!" Armin said. 

[Name] pondered the thought for a few seconds before she stuck out her tongue. "But we didn't, did we?" 

Armin couldn't say a word, because the next second, [Name] had flung the door open and was sprinting the other way.

"[Name] what are you doing!?"

Armin swore he aged ten years in that very second, a panicked breath being pushed out his mouth as he rushed to follow her.

He hated to say it, but [Name] wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, her just being a little smarter than Eren. 

So it was no surprise that [Name] had absolutely no idea how to navigate the alleyways. 

Armin sprinted after the girl, hoping that somehow, someway, the officers hadn't heard the girl make an ungodly amount of noise. 

Turning the corner, Armin's breath caught in his throat as he stared at an empty dead end. 

Ah, he had lost her. 

\------

"So Eren, you see that guy over there?" [Name] pointed towards an officer standing a few meters away. 

Eren, the poor boy, nodded. 

[Name] was up to one of her insane feats of adventure again, this time, dragging an oblivious Eren along. 

"I want you to watch me, okay?" Eren nodded along.

It was night, every one of the refugees deep in their sleeping bags, dreams fluttering across the backs of their eyelids. 

This did not exclude this particular Garrison officer, who was passed out, not from sleep, but from alcohol. The green bottle was hanging haphazardly from his finger tips, an enticing sight for the one and only [Name].

Not wanting to be alone, she had dragged Eren along, using it as a 'teaching time', if you will. 

Passing right by the officer, [Name] tilted a bit to the side, catching the bottle soundless as it slipped easily from the sleeping man's fingers. 

Turning around, [Name] waved the bottle around in the air, a telltale sign of her victory. 

Coming back to Eren, she crouched next to him again. "Now you try it." She said encouragingly. 

Eren nodded, a determined look on his face as he walked on over to the officer, this time reaching for one of the spare bottles right next to him. 

Crouching down, Eren picked up the bottle with a gentle clink before booking it back to [Name] who had the widest grin on her face. 

"Yes, Eren! That's the way!" They both silently double high fived at their victory. 

Uncorking one of the bottles, they both took a swig, simultaneously yanking the bottle away from their face as both their expressions soured. 

"That tastes disgusting!" Eren whispered as [Name] went back for another gulp. 

"Don't cheat yourself, it's kinda good." [Name] murmured, eyeing the bottle in her hands. Eren, getting her underlying meaning, yanked the bottle from her hands. 

"You can't, [Name], you're underage and we don't need you losing more brain cells, you're already down to your last few."

[Name] gasped in mock hurt as she watched Eren chuck the bottles into the distance. 

Grabbing her hand, Eren dragged her back to their sleeping bags.

Armin, who was awoken by their arrival, rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "Where were you guys?" He inquired. 

[Name] smiled, snuggling into her blanket. "Stealing alcohol." 

Armin practically passed out.

\------

"I'm joining the Scouting Legion." Eren declared. 

It was one of those rare moments of seriousness within the group of four. The cause being the one year anniversary of the fall of Shiganshina, causing an air of grief to surround everyone, including the usually rowdy [Name]. 

There was an air of silence after Eren declared that to the group before Mikasa stood up to rebuke his idea. 

But before she could speak, Eren interrupted. "No one will stop me, and if you're so scared for me, then don't be, better yet, join me, and then we can all be a part of humanities progress towards freedom." 

[Name] was silent as she heard Armin and Mikasa constantly try to shoot down Eren's idea. 

"[Name] what do you think?" It was Armin.

[Name] looked up, her face blank as she looked at Armin who was extra pale, a look of panic on his face. Behind him, Mikasa sported a look of frustration at Eren's stubbornness. 

"I say, we have no right to make his decision for him. He's a big man, he knows that if he ventures out of those walls, his chances of dying skyrocket, but if that’s what he chooses, then so be it." [Name] spoke calmly. 

It was silent for a moment before [Name]'s face was slammed into the table below them. 

"Mikasa!"

[Name] struggled under the weight of the girl, struggling to breathe as she clutched at the table and attempting to stand up. 

"Don't talk of Eren's life like it's just something to be thrown away when you're just a coward yourself." Mikasa hissed, her grip on [Name]'s wrist growing tighter and tighter. 

The girl stilled before going slack in Mikasa's hold. "Coward, huh?" 

Mikasa knew she had gone too far, but she was in too deep to back out now. 

"What coward have you watched lose  _ everything  _ and still live to see another day?" 

Mikasa released her grip on [Name] who merely stood up and leaned on the table. 

"I get you're scared, Mikasa, and I get you don't want to be on the receiving end of bad news, but at the same time, are you really gonna trample on Eren's wishes? A wish he is prepared to give his life for?"

Mikasa cast her gaze to the side as Armin clamped his hands together. 

A slow shake of the head was all [Name] needed. 

"Our job as his friends is to support him, show him that no matter what, we'll always be there for him whether he likes it or not. In death, and in life, it's our job to support each other." [Name]'s shoulders sagged as she sank into a seat and tilted her head back to rest on the back rest.

"Now Eren, if any of us see you acting recklessly, we won't hesitate to slap you all the way to next year, but that's a story for another time." She waved Eren off when she saw him grimace slightly. 

"What regiment are you joining, [Name]?" Armin calmly asked. [Name] was silent for a moment.

"Scouts." 

Armin sank into the seat beside her, a hand pulling slightly at his hair. 

The other two sat down as well, letting the silence engulf them.

"Well then, I guess it's our job to join you guys, huh?" Armin said in finality, exchanging a nod with Mikasa. 

Eren had his mouth hanging open, [Name] laughing at the entire group's absolute stupidity. 

Eren sputtered. "You guys don't need to do that! Live comfortably, live in the interior, a comfortable and luscious li-"

A single raised hand from Mikasa was all it took to silence him, her other hand coming up to adjust the scarf around her mouth. Pulling it down, she pinned Eren with a stare. 

"Don't you  _ dare  _ expect us to sit around while you risk your life." Mikasa spoke. 

Eren sighed, shifting his gaze from Mikasa to Armin, then to [Name] who looked limp in the chair. 

"I guess you guys got me beat, huh?" Eren laughed, a smile pulling at his lips. 

From her place on the chair, [Name] laughed as well. 

"Of course we do, we're your best friends." 

  
  



	4. 104th Training Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate Shadis.

"What if I slapped him?"

"Add that to your list of bad ideas that you'll never do." 

Rows and rows of Training Regiment 104 stood under the hot sun. [Name] was situated next to Armin, torturing the poor boy with her bad ideas. 

Shadis sauntered around to different kids, screaming at them in an act of dominance, trying to get them to break. 

Finally walking up to [Name], Armin tensed beside her, his hopes being that the girl wouldn't embarrass herself. 

Though if she did, it wouldn't be the first time. 

"And to you sad piece of shit, state your name and where you come from!"

[Name] saluted, a solid, pinpointed move that Shadis approved of. "I am [Name] [Last Name] and I come from Shiganshina district, sir!" 

"Oh? So you saw the titans first hand and you still came here? Aren't you scared of the titans, because to me, you only look like a scrawny coward!?" Shadis bent down to eye level to [Name], shoving his face in hers. 

Keeping her eyes cast above his head, [Name] tightened her fist. 

"With all due respect sir, why would I be scared of something I hate?" 

Shadis visibly ran his tongue over his teeth as he mulled over her answer. "Well you tell me cadet, why are you declaring your hate to the entire world when you don't even have the skill to back it up?" 

[Name] gritted her teeth. 

"Row five! About face!" Shadis smirked at his victory, backing up as he walked away. 

[Name] whispered to Armin. "If he goes missing, and turns up dead in a ditch three days later, it wasn't me." 

Armin gawked at her. "Calm down [Name], at least pass the class first!" 

\------

After establishing the dormitory situation, [Name] banking with Mikasa and shading a room with Sasha and a girl named Annie, it was time for the less than satisfactory food. 

It was a bland soup, with stale bread, and to [Name], well, to put it simply, she was mad. 

"They want us to do a marathon first thing in the morning, they want us to risk our lives, fly around on these weird hip things, and how do they repay us? Salt water and a rock? Please, at least give me a burrito." [Name] complained to her table, Armin sighing and not bothering to reply. 

Eren agreed with her, but nevertheless slurped the soup from his bowl, [Name] doing the same before digging her teeth into her bread. 

A few random kids walked over to the table, the excitement clear in their eyes as they began bombarding Eren with questions about the Colossal and Armoured Titan. 

Poor Eren was left in the dust as they fired question after question before regaining his bearings and crossing his arms. His teenage ego made another appearance as a smirk spread across his face. 

"Well, the Colossal Titan was huge! I saw the top of his head-"

[Name] stopped listening, partially because she had begun listening to Jean talk about how Eren was such a loser. Snickering to herself, she could practically feel the drama brewing in the air. 

The paparazzi disappeared a short time after Eren failed to answer one of their questions, Marco coming to his rescue and dispersing the crowd. 

Jean wasn't far behind. "What's so great about him anyways, his dream is useless, he's dense, how could he possibly manage to survive even five seconds out there?" 

Armin had made the motions to stand up, but [Name] pulled her back down. "Wait, wait Armin, I don't think anything bad's gonna happen, and I also want to see teenage boy drama." 

Armin shot the girl a look, [Name] simply shrugging as she continued eating her bread. 

"Oh? And you think you're so great huh, opting out for the easy life serving the King and living in the lush castle huh? Pathetic." 

"Oh shit, get him Eren!" [Name] whispered to no one. 

"At least my dreams are better than your hopeless wishes. At least I have a chance of actually doing something rather than running straight to my death." Jean hissed. 

"Should we stop them?" Armin whispered to Mikasa, knowing if he asked [Name], he'd get some absurd answer about wanting to watch a fight happen. 

Mikasa seemed to have settled a while back, glancing at the boy drama beside her before simply shaking her head and continuing to eat. 

Sasha slid into the seat beside [Name] and motioned to Mikasa's uneaten bread. "Are you gonna eat that?" 

Mikasa traced her eyes to what Sasha was pointing at back up to the drooling brunette girl. 

"Here." Mikasa gave the bread to said girl, Sasha practically jumping for joy. 

The door slammed open, the entire mess hall went quiet as Shadis peaked an eye in. 

"What's all this racket?" He bellowed. 

No one said anything, so against the well wishes of Armin, [Name] spoke up. 

"Sorry sir, Jean's throwing a tantrum." 

Jean and Eren gawked at her before the cabin erupted into laughter. 

"Grow up, Kirschstein." Shadis slammed the door shut. 

"You wanna go!? Let's go!" Jean stomped towards [Name] said girl abruptly getting up and slammed her hands on the table. 

Walking towards Jean, she rolled up her sleeves. "Let's go, right here, right now." 

Armin let out a groan as he pulled the girl back by her arm, Eren doing the same to Jean. 

"Come at me muffin top, don't be scared!" [Name] teased, enacting her one and only skill: making situations worse. 

"Oh yeah!? You're just like Eren, thinking you're so strong." Jean called out, thrashing around in Eren's hold. 

"Oh honey, I don't  _ think _ I'm strong, I  _ know  _ I'm strong." [Name] had simply resorted to just hanging in the grasp of Armin, her legs dangling. 

Jean puffed out his chest. "We'll see about that." 

Shrugging Eren off, Jean walked away, his pride visibly hurt before pausing mid-step, his gaze focused on Mikasa who was simply eating, tuning out all the noise around her. 

Eren, Armin and [Name] all traced his gaze to the Mikasa before [Name] grinned. 

"Looks like someone's got a crush." She snickered. Jean shot her a glare before turning to his table. 

\------

It was the end of the night, all of the cadets in training caught up in their own conversations, most scattered all over the mess hell, whether they were outside on the steps, or scattered on the benches inside. 

[Name] had stepped out onto the deck, another loaf of bread in between her teeth. Seeing Jean staring out onto the dirt lawn before them, [Name] followed his line of sight to the girl of the hour, Mikasa. 

Eren and Armin were beside her, caught in a conversation of their own, all of them happy in some way. [Name] sighed, placing her hands behind her back as her shoulders relaxed. 

"They seem like such good friends." Jean breathed, his eyes still trained on the midnight haired girl. 

"They do, don't they?" [Name] inquired, a smile on her lips. 

Jean shot her a side glance. "Why do you talk as if you're not friends with them?" 

[Name] hummed, the smile never leaving her lips as she adjusted her line of sight to the bread within her hands. 

"I've only known them for a year max, and even then, I just appeared one day, no warning. I'm probably not even supposed to be there." [Name] had no problem spilling her insecurities with someone she just met, which was, unsurprisingly, another bad habit of hers. 

Seemingly realizing her mistake, [Name] made a small 'oops' noise before continuing to eat her bread. 

"But because of that, now even if they want to get rid of me, they can't. I'll always be there." [Name] talked around the bread before turning to Jean and winking before bounding down the steps. 

In the distance, Jean watched as she pranced up to the group and threw her arms around Eren and Armin, both of the boys being caught by surprise and almost being dragged down with the girl. 

Mikasa stifled a laugh at the sight as both Eren and Armin gasped for air at being choked. Slapping the backs of both boys, [Name] cackled. 

Jean sighed. "She's stupid, isn't she?" He spoke to himself. 

"She obviously belongs with them." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This story will begin to get darker, so do not worry. I will also begin to add warning in the tags as we go, so look forward to those! If you guys have any feedback, feel free to comment. I have over seventy pages in the making for this fic but its still rough and I'm open to any small changes :D
> 
> -Spoon


End file.
